


half-past twelve

by jessicawhitly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: When Hopper gets to the bedroom, Joyce is curled up in the center of the bed, her nose buried in the corner of his pillow.





	half-past twelve

**Author's Note:**

> For the smut prompt "trying to stay quiet". The timeline is...honestly who knows, at this point. Could be set in the future, could just be an au after s2. Title from Voulez-Vous by ABBA.

It’s well after midnight by the time Hopper arrives home- someone’s left a light on in the kitchen (he suspects Jonathan, though the teenager would likely never admit it, despite always being the last one up), and he toes off his boots by the door, hanging up his coat and hat before he locks up. It’s been a long day- a long week, honestly, considering Halloween’s around the corner and every teenager in town has decided to set up some kind of prank in observance of the holiday.

He checks in on the kids- shuts off the light Will had kept on, clearly falling asleep reading to as he carefully extracts the book from the young teen’s grip, setting it on his desk after marking his page. El is tangled in her covers, only visible by the wisps of dark hair peeking out against the pillow, and Jonathan is sprawled out across his bed, a record playing softly.

When Hopper gets to the bedroom, Joyce is curled up in the center of the bed, her nose buried in the corner of his pillow. He softens, shutting the door quietly behind him and undoing his belt, letting his khakis fall to the floor with a soft clunk. He climbs into bed, nudging Joyce slightly until she shifted, waking up and turning.

“Hey,” she murmurs sleepily, hands skimming over his shoulders before settling on his chest, blinking her eyes open. “’s late.”

“Yeah, I know, the Baker kid decided to TP all of Maple Street. It was a zoo,” he answers, kissing her head as she cuddled close, radiating heat. “You smell good.”

“Took a shower,” she replies, and slides one of her hands over his, nudging downwards. “Shaved.”

Hopper hums, fingers skimming the smooth skin of her legs as he trailed his mouth down to her jaw, kissing her neck as he skimmed them up her thigh. “Smooth as silk.”

“That’s not all that’s smooth,” she whispers, and it doesn’t take much for his hand to skate up her thigh to slip beneath the band of her sleep shorts and groan at the feel of smooth, slippery skin beneath his fingertips.

“Commando? God you kill me woman,” he mutters the words against her skin, stroking his finger along her slit, feeling her shudder against him. “We have an early day tomorrow, you know.”

“It’s been over a week, Hop,” she moans, shifting her hips slightly, head falling back against the pillows as her breathing starts to pick up. “I’ve been wet since fuckin’ Tuesday.”

He huffs out a strained laugh at that, pulling back so he can press his mouth to hers, feeling her push into him. She puts her hands between them, pushing her shorts down her hips. He pulls his hand away to help her, tossing the cotton aside as Joyce sits up slightly, slipping her shirt over her head. She pulls at the hem of his boxers, kissing his chest until he lays back, bed springs squeaking as she throws one leg over his hips.

“Damn bed,” he mumbles, stilling her hips and listening for a moment. When there’s no sound from down the hall, he tugs her down until he can kiss her, one hand twining in her hair as the other slides around her torso until he can palm her breast. Joyce’s teeth sink into his bottom lip as his fingers tug at her nipple, her hips rocking down into his.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Joyce says, breathless, and reaches between them, aligning them before sinking down. Her head falls back, eyes half-shut as she takes him in, a cry forming in her throat as she seats herself with her ass on his thighs. Hopper surges up as the sound builds, catching her mouth with his as his arm wraps around her waist, holding her against him as he swallows the sound.

“Gotta be quiet, babe. Kids are asleep,” he reminds her, hands on her hips to help her move as she slings both her arms around his neck, one hand twining in the hair at the base of his neck. She kisses him hard, rocking against him, and her grip on his hair tightens as she fights the scream building in her throat.

“ _Hop,_ ” she breaths, cheek pressing to his briefly before she leans back, eyes shutting when she finds the angle that makes her feel dizzy. “Right- right there.”

Hopper grips her tighter, kissing her shoulder before nuzzling into her neck, and Joyce moans out a laugh, head falling back as his lips trailed down to nip along the curve of her breast.

“I’m gonna- be too loud,” she confesses, already picking up speed, face scrunching up slightly as one hand slides between them, thumbing her clit. “Get up here and kiss me.”

He grins, more than happy to oblige, and retakes her mouth, tongue brushing against hers. With a calculated motion, he rolls her onto her back, pulling her thigh over his hip as he settles in the cradle of her thighs. Joyce sighs, welcoming him happily as his body blankets hers, their kisses turning messy and open-mouthed as Hopper picks up the pace.

“Come on baby,” he murmurs, a hand lifting to stroke her hair from her face, thumb along her cheekbone. Joyce gives a soft keen, and Hopper hushes her, thumb slipping into her mouth as she tightens around him, on the verge of orgasm. “Open your eyes, Joyce. Let me see you.”

Struggling to comply, she manages to wrench her eyes open just as he presses his thumb over her clit as he pushes deep inside of her- the pressure sends her over the edge, and Hopper’s palm smothers her cry of his name. Her nails dig into his back as her teeth sink into his hand, and he groans, his hips stuttering as he spills inside her, her name a soft grunt against her hair.

Slowly, his palms slide down to cradle her thighs; he thrusts gently against her, kissing along her jaw as they catch their breath. Joyce’s hands come up to cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing along his stubble until she guided his face back to hers, kissing him gently.

“Love you,” he murmurs when they pull apart, and Joyce smiles, kissing him again.

“Love you too,” she whispers before nudging him off of her and climbing out of bed. She shrugs into his shirt and disappears down the hall; Hopper rolls onto his back after pulling his boxers back on, settled under the covers and close to drifting off when he heard the toilet flush and Joyce’s footsteps coming back down the hall. He keeps his eyes closed as he listens to her rustle around, and the bed dips as she settles back in beside him, snuggling in close to his side, pillowing her head on his chest.

Hopper wraps his arm around her, hand settling on her hip as her fingers spread out over his heart. Joyce gives a contented little sigh, and leans up to press a final kiss to his neck.

“Night, bear,” she murmurs, and he snorts through the haze of half-sleep, squeezing her hip in his hand before he drifts off, the press of her palm over his heart comforting and warm.


End file.
